Modotta! RowdyRuff Boys Z!
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Dos años después de la derrota de Him, los RowdyRuff Boys se han mantenido entre la sombras, sobreviviendo en las calles de Tokio. Sus vidas cambian cuando unos rayos Z blancos despiertan los poderes que siempre estuvieron dentro de ellos. ¿Usarán esta oportunidad para forjar una nueva vida, o es la oscuridad en ellos más fuerte que la luz? / [RRBsZxPPGsZ] Cover by BiPinkBunny.
1. Presentación y bienvenida

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!

En primer lugar, gracias por darle click al fic. Esa simple acción significa más de lo que creen.

Si por alguna casualidad me recuerdan del 2012/2013, o revisan por curiosidad mi perfil, sabrán que este no es mi primer fic de este fandom. Honestamente, perdí el interés luego de un tiempo pero ahora, seis años después, he decidido regresar para terminar lo que empecé. Y no, no será necesario leer la versión anterior antes de esta, pero si quieren hacerlo de todos modos, son bienvenidos.

Lo que nos trae a este fic, "Modotta! RowdyRuff Boys Z!". Este fic usará varias ideas del fanfic original (los nombres de los chicos, algunos puntos argumentales, etc), pero también con varias cosas que cambiarán. Por ejemplo, como pueden ver por el título, los protagonistas serán los chicos más que nada. También cambiaré sus armas y sus nombres de superhéroes (tengo algo en mente pero las sugerencias son bienvenidas).

Y sí, habrá bastante de las parejas que tanto queremos.

Ahora, les quiero hablar un poco de las interpretaciones de los chicos que voy a estar usando. Como sabemos, en el anime apenas se desarrollan sus personalidades, pero se puede ver desde allí que no son muy parecidos a los RRB originales. Les dejaré mis interpretaciones aquí, y ustedes pueden decidir si están interesados en leer una historia con estos protagonistas. ¡Empecemos!

**Brick **sería el mayor del grupo, o al menos el que actúa de esa manera teniendo en cuenta que técnicamente nacieron a la vez. Siente que sus hermanos son su responsabilidad y es muy protector de ellos, aunque eso no evita que discutan y bromeen entre ellos regularmente. Adora las comidas saladas y/o picantes, siempre tiene tiempo para una botana. También es absolutamente alérgico al romance, nada que involucre amor romántico es de su agrado. Está muy interesado en los deportes además de ser bastante competitivo, por lo que forma una amistad con **Kaoru**.

**Butch** sería el segundo al mando de Brick, ya que es el segundo más maduro del grupo. Aunque se muestra más distante y sarcástico que sus hermanos, podría discutirse que es el más intuitivo y carismático. Adora la música, componer y cantar, especialmente si tiene una audiencia. También es considerado por sus compañeros de instituto como el más atractivo del grupo (con pequeña y obvias excepciones), atrayendo pretendientes de manera similar a Miyako, algo que lo irrita bastante pero que en ocasiones puede usar a su favor. Gracias a esa similitud, y su actitud más bien tranquila, forma una amistad con **Miyako**.

**Boomer** es quién tiene la actitud más juvenil del grupo. Le encanta coquetear con chicas en el instituto, aunque la mayoría sólo piensa que es adorable y no le hacen caso, para su cómica decepción. Le gusta mucho cocinar, siendo él quién encargaba de preparar el almuerzo y cena de los chicos con los pocos ingredientes que encontraban durante su tiempo viviendo en las calles de Tokio. Es además un gran fanático de los shows de superhéroes, aunque al principio se lo ocultaba a sus hermanos. Por esos motivos, forma una amistad con **Momoko**.

En este fic voy a darles personalidades completamente opuestas a las de las chicas, como podrán haber notado ya, además de permitir que formen lazos de amistad con una de las chicas que no es su interés amoroso, sólo para tener más variedad al escribir y leer.

Este fic caerá en las categorías de slice of life, romance, drama y humor. También habrá acción aquí y allá, pero como no es mi área de mayor experiencia, no será mi enfoque principal.

En fin, creo que eso vendría siendo todo por ahora. Espero poder publicar el primer capítulo muy pronto. Sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos, como siempre. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. ¡Los chicos regresan! Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece a excepción de la historia y cualquier personaje original que pueda o no agregar eventualmente. Esta es una historia escrita como entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Gracias por estar leyendo en este momento. Su paciencia es agradecida. Estoy escribiendo la historia mientras me encargo de otros proyectos y obligaciones, así que no tendré actualizaciones constantes, pero haré lo posible porque no pase demasiado tiempo sin una. Por ahora, los dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos en las notas finales.

* * *

**1**

**¡Los chicos regresan!**  
(Parte 1)

* * *

Podría reconocer aquella gorra al revés en cualquier sitio, y a cualquier distancia.

Cuando Blossom escuchó gritos y reclamos cerca del lugar dónde ella y las chicas apenas terminaban de salvar el día, supo que su trabajo no había terminado todavía.

Y al ver quién era la causa de tanto alboroto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Yo me encargo de esto, chicas—les avisó a sus compañeras, antes de levantar vuelo inmediatamente.

Él era bastante rápido, eso debía admitirlo. Pero aún así, huir a pie no podía hacerle competencia a su habilidad de volar, y por eso lo alcanzó con relativa facilidad.

—¡Alto ahí, Brick!

El muchacho tuvo que detenerse a la fuerza cuando Blossom aterrizó justo frente a él, con sus manos en las caderas, clásica pose de superheroína que practicaba cada noche frente a su espejo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—¡Haz robado eso, te he visto!—lo acusó la muchacha, señalando la bolsa bastante voluminosa que cargaba en su a brazos con inusual cuidado—. ¡Devuélvelo, y no tendrás problemas!

Brick rodó los ojos con impaciencia, e intentó esquivarla para seguir con su camino, pero ella volvió a impedírselo.

—¡Agh! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!—gruñó con el ceño fruncido, y cuando intentó esquivarla una vez más, la chica se lanzó hacia la bolsa para tomarla—. ¡No! ¡Suéltalo ahora...!

—¡Robar está mal!

—¡Tú estás mal!

Los dos adolescentes continuaron forcejeando entre ellos, tirando de la bolsa plástica en direcciones opuestas. El material de la bolsa, de por sí poco resistente, no resistió el ajetreo y terminó por rasgarse.

Los contenidos de la bolsa se estrellaron contra el suelo, y los dos se detuvieron al instante. Blossom no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante lo que vio allí.

Media docena de huevos rotos, dos botellas de leche, pan, unas manzanas y naranjas, y sólo una paleta dulce de envoltura azul.

Hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Alzó la mirada, y descubrió a Brick observándola también, con una sombra de resentimiento en sus ojos carmesí.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, tal vez disculparse, cuando los dos pudieron escuchar las sirenas escandalosas de la policía acercándose al lugar.

Brick gruñó por lo bajo, inclinándose para tomar un pan, la botella que menos leche había perdido, y la paleta azul. Sin mirar atrás echó a correr, y Blossom no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo esta vez.

Se quedó clavada en su lugar, sus ojos rosados fijos en la comida desperdiciada en el suelo, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio. Las tres superheroínas que protegían la ciudad se encontraban de camino al instituto, caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban.

—Daichi-kun me invitó a su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, el mes que viene...

—Ah, sí, también a mí... pero no sé si iré, la verdad.

—¡Pero, Kaoru-san, podemos ir las tres juntas...!

Mientras Miyako y Kaoru continuaban hablando entre ellas, Momoko se había atrasado ya varios pasos, caminando lentamente y con una expresión pensativa en su joven rostro.

Su mente no dejaba de divagar y enfocarse en lo que había sucedido la semana pasada. La expresión en el rostro de Brick la perseguía en sus pesadillas, llenándola de culpa.

Era cierto que esos chicos eran groseros y molestos, pero nunca habían supuesto una verdadera amenaza para ellas o el resto de la ciudad, además de que no habían causado muchos problemas últimamente.

Y aunque quizá era demasiado empática, pensar que estaban pasando necesidades le generaba un peso en el estómago.

Eran sólo unos jovencitos, como sus amigas y ella. La diferencia era que ellas tenían familias, un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida en sus mesas. Ellos sólo se tenían entre sí, hasta donde ella sabía.

—¿Momoko-san?—la voz suave de Miyako la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al alzar la mirada pudo ver que sus amigas se habían detenido a esperarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, te ves terrible hoy—acotó Kaoru con mucho menos tacto, pero igual de preocupada que su amiga rubia—. Sólo dime a quién hay que golpear.

Momoko las observó en silencio por unos momentos, considerando sus opciones. Confiaba muchísimo en ellas, eran como hermanas para ella. Sabía que si les contaba lo que había sucedido, probablemente le pesaría menos en su consciencia.

Las penas compartidas son menos, solía decir su madre, especialmente cada vez que le ordenaba sacar la basura o lavar los platos junto a su hermana menor.

—Bueno... sí pasa algo—murmuró cuando llegó a dónde estaban, soltando un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo—. El otro día, vi a-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, sin embargo, por el parpadeo de los tres cinturones que llevaban.

—Vaya, ¿tan temprano?—cuestionó Kaoru con cierta impaciencia, mientras las tres se disponían a ver la pequeña pantalla del compacto de Momoko.

—¡Chicas, Poochie ha detectado actividad de energía oscura muy cerca de aquí, en el centro de la ciudad!—exclamó el profesor con una expresión preocupada en su rostro—. Sé que tienen clases ahora mismo, pero sería prudente investigar antes de que la situación se vuelva un verdadero riesgo.

—¡Entendido, profesor!

Ni siquiera un par de segundos después, las tres muchachas habían encontrado un callejón cercano dónde realizar sus transformaciones fuera del ojo público.

—¡Hyper Blossom!

—¡Rolling Bubbles!

—¡Powered Buttercup!

—¡PowerPuff Girls Z!

Apenas sus transformaciones se completaron, las tres levantaron vuelo de inmediato, con determinación.

—Mhm... no pareciera que el profesor estuviera en el laboratorio—comentó Blossom de repente, recordando el fondo desconocido durante la breve comunicación que habían tenido con él.

—Hoy es la Convención Nacional de Ciencias, el profesor y Ken se veían muy emocionados al respecto ayer—recordó Bubbles, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro—. Así que probablemente allí están...

—... y probablemente estarán en peligro si no hacemos algo—masculló Buttercup, con el ceño fruncido mientras las tres aumentaban la velocidad de su vuelo—. ¡No hay tiempo qué perder!

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías del centro de Tokio, una familia bastante peculiar apenas estaba comenzando su día.

Brick había despertado primero, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a alzarse. Desde aquel encuentro desafortunado con Blossom, prefería buscar comida para sus hermanos y él casi en la madrugada, pues estaba seguro de que la chica estaría descansando a esas horas.

La justicia nunca duerme era un mito, lo había comprobado.

Un par de horas después de que su hermano mayor abandonara su refugio, Boomer despertó y enseguida se dispuso a preparar un desayuno con los pocos ingredientes que quedaban de los botines anteriores. Un par de huevos, unos trozos de pan y una manzana.

Apenas terminaba de tostar el pan cuando Butch, todavía adormilado y con el cabello suelto, se acercó para cortar la manzana en tres. Boomer resopló, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Wow, no te esfuerces tanto.

—No sé qué harías sin mí, honestamente.

Los dos compartieron una carcajada cómplice, y unos momentos después, Brick llegó a la casa abandonada que habían tomado como suya. Y por la sonrisa que traía, le había ido bastante bien.

—Qué bueno que están despiertos, par de inútiles—dijo a modo de saludo, acercándose a una mesa enclenque para colocar allí su botín y empezar a mostrárselo a sus hermanos—. O se hubieran perdido la mejor parte.

—Cállate y muéstranos, idiota—lo acusó Butch, dándole un breve golpe en el brazo con su puño.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Conseguiste mermelada!—Boomer exclamó emocionado al tomar ambos frascos, llevándolos a la cocina improvisada que tenían—. ¡Ahora las tostadas no estarán desabridas!

Mientras sus dos hermanos revisaban los resultados de su cacería del día, Brick se alejó un poco de ellos. Revisó su abrigo y de allí sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. Ahí anotó el nombre de la tienda que había visitado, y lo que se había llevado de allí, junto a la fecha del día.

Era más que nada una estrategia para no robar del mismo lugar dos veces seguidas, al menos no con varias semanas de diferencia entre visitas. También, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba pensar que algún día podría regresar a esos lugares y pagar por lo que se había llevado.

Los tres desayunaron juntos, bromeando entre ellos mientras veían las noticias en el televisor viejo que tenían encendido.

—¡... es todo un honor para mí inaugurar la Convención Nacional de Ciencias!—exclamaba el alcalde de Tokio con una gran sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia un hombre alto y de apariencia amable, que tenía un niño muy parecido a él a su lado—. Ahora, los dejaré en manos de uno de los científicos más renombrados de nuestra amada ciudad, ¡Utonium Kitazawa... oh, y su hijo, Ken!

—Muchas gracias, señor alcalde—correspondió el aludido, sin notar la expresión abochornada de su hijo—. Antes que nada, me gustaría...

Brick dejó de escuchar en ese momento, pues honestamente, no tenía ningún tipo de interés en lo que pudiera decir. Se fijó en sus hermanos con una expresión pensativa.

Boomer se encontraba lavando los trastes sucios con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, moviéndose apenas al ritmo de la melodía que Butch tarareaba mientras recogía su cabello azabache en una coleta alta, distraídamente.

Lo que iba a sugerir podía meterlos en graves problemas. Con gusto lo haría él por su cuenta para no arriesgarlos, pero sabía que obtendrían mejores resultados si los tres participaban.

Y viendo las necesidades que estaban pasando, era un mal necesario.

—Tengo una idea. Vengan acá—dijo por fin, llamando la atención de ambos, y los dos se acercaron a la mesa con curiosidad—. ¿Vieron eso? Una Convención llena cerebritos con billeteras demasiado pesadas. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Boomer adquirió una expresión genuina de reflexión, mientras que Butch formaba una sonrisa torcida con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, aunque sólo uno era completamente visible.

—¿Que vamos a ir y aligerarlas un poco?

—Exacto—asintió Brick, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ponerse de pie—. Vamos, no hay tiempo qué perder.

Y así fue que los tres jóvenes salieron de su hogar con intenciones que iban de buenas a malas, dependiendo de a quién se le preguntara.

Apenas llegaron al evento, se separaron para obtener mejores resultados. Mientras que Boomer fingía estar perdido haciendo uso de su apariencia adorable, Butch daba empujones aquí y allá para distraer a las víctimas, disculpándose con algunos y discutiendo con otros.

No importaba el método, Brick siempre estaba convenientemente cerca para aprovechar la distracción y llevarse lo que pudiera en los pocos segundos que tenía antes de alejarse y perderse en la multitud sin que nadie notara algo extraño.

Un par de años de práctica los había convertido en básicamente profesionales en aquel arte, y aunque Brick odiaba que tuvieran que recurrir a ello, le aliviaba que nunca hubieran sido atrapados.

Cuando se reunieron nuevamente en un callejón solitario, pudieron ver que habían recogido varios billetes, cinco relojes, un par de anillos y un collar. Aquello sería suficiente para sobrevivir al menos cerca de un mes sin tener que conseguir lo que necesitaban de manera ilegal.

—Buen trabajo. Tal vez no son tan inútiles después de todo—los felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, palmeando la espalda de Butch y revolviendo el cabello de Boomer brevemente—. Salgamos de aquí antes de que-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un estruendo, y pronto la multitud en las calles se dispersó rápidamente con gritos de terror. Apenas se asomaron, encontraron el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Tal parecía que su creador, Mojo Jojo, estaba realizando su pasatiempo favorito en ese momento: ser una inconveniencia para todos, pero muy especialmente, para las PowerPuff Girls Z.

Y cómo siempre, ellas estaban dándole una paliza y dejándolo en ridículo frente a la ciudad entera.

O al menos eso creyeron, hasta que vieron a Blossom estrellarse contra un edificio cercano, siendo seguida muy pronto por sus dos compañeras.

—Esperen... ¡¿acaso él es quién está pateando sus traseros?!

—¡Pero, ¿cómo es posible?! ¡Es un inútil!

Mientras sus dos hermanos discutían la situación, Brick observaba el espectáculo frente a ellos con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

Definitivamente parecía que, por primera vez desde que él había nacido, su creador llevaba la delantera.

Y aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas sentirse feliz o satisfecho... no podía. Sólo sentía, muy en el fondo de sí, que debía hacer al respecto.

—Vamos a ayudarlas.

Sus palabras silenciaron las de sus hermanos casi de inmediato, y un segundo después, los dos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Sin embargo, cuando su expresión se mantuvo impasible, ellos se detuvieron enseguida.

—Estás... estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Boomer, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad—. Sí, seguro estás bromeando, porque _hasta yo_ puedo ver que esa es una pésima idea...

—Y si no, definitivamente perdiste la cabeza por completo—aseguró Butch al cruzarse de brazos, rodando los ojos—. Tal vez no lo notaste todavía, pero no tenemos ningún poder especial como esas chicas. ¿Qué demonios podemos hacer... y por qué?

—Sólo hagan lo que digo, ¡ahora!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Brick salió de su escondite sin mirar atrás. Unos segundos después, Boomer se encogió de hombros levemente antes de seguirlo, y Butch soltó un largo suspiro de resignación antes de hacer lo mismo.

Brick dio un silbido agudo, y prácticamente enseguida, el robot gigante se dio la vuelta para poder darle su atención.

—No puede ser... ¡MIS BEBÉS!

—¡Mamá!—exclamó el chico pelirrojo con exagerada emoción, alzando sus brazos en dirección al robot, como si quisiera abrazarlo.

—¡Mis niños, no los he visto en meses!—la voz de Mojo sonaba distante y robótica, pero claramente estaba llorando de manera desconsolada—. ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Estábamos, uh... ¡buscándote! ¡Sí, eso!

—¡Te extrañamos mucho, mamá!

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar que tanto Butch como Boomer, respectivamente, se unían a su actuación sin cuestionarlo.

Su mirada carmesí se encontró con un par de ojos rosados que lo observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza. Dio un leve asentimiento, el cual ella devolvió un segundo después. Y con ese silencioso intercambio, se pusieron de acuerdo.

—¡Ahora, chicas!

Al comando de Blossom, las tres PowerPuff Girls dieron sus ataques más fuertes, que combinados eran todavía más potentes. Eso, combinado con la conveniente distracción, fue suficiente para que el robot se desplomara al instante con un estruendo.

Apenas un segundo antes de que la máquina gigantesca se les cayera encima, Brick se aseguró de cubrir a sus dos hermanos con su cuerpo tanto como le era posible. Su espalda recordaría eso, pero al menos Boomer y Butch no habían tomado la peor parte.

—¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, mono pulgoso!

—Espero que esté bien, aunque haya recibido su merecido...

Blossom podía escuchar a sus dos amigas celebrando a sus espaldas, pero no podía unirse a ellas, al menos no todavía.

En su lugar descendió a dónde se encontraba el robot desbaratado, y tal cómo temía, podía ver un brazo asomándose desde allí.

—¡Chicas! ¡Ayúdenme, rápido!

Sus compañeras acudieron a su llamado de inmediato, y juntas procedieron a empujar los escombros metálicos para sacarlos de su camino. Allí en el suelo, se encontraban los tres RowdyRuff Boys, en apariencia inconscientes.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no!

Blossom se inclinó de inmediato para checar el pulso de cada uno, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo estos tres zoquetes aquí?!

—¡¿Están bien...?!

—¡Estaban causando una distracción para ayudarnos!—respondió la líder, con algo de esfuerzo mientras procedía a cargar el cuerpo lánguido de Brick—. ¡Y no, no están bien! ¡Vamos, llevémoslos al laboratorio!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, levantó vuelo rápidamente. Las dos muchachas restantes la observaron alejarse en el cielo, antes de volverse la una a la otra.

Con un suspiro, hicieron lo mismo con los dos chicos en el suelo, antes de seguir a su líder velozmente.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, pudieron ver que Blossom había recostado a Brick en una de las camillas para exámenes que el profesor siempre tenía cerca, todavía intentando hacerlo reaccionar sin éxito.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No te atrevas a...!

No terminó aquella frase, pero realmente no era necesario. Bubbles y Buttercup acomodaron a los dos chicos en respectivas camillas, y al igual que su líder, no conseguían ningún resultado.

—¡¿Dijiste que estaban ayudándonos?!—exclamó de repente la muchacha de verde, claramente escéptica ante la idea—. ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Así como tampoco sé porqué ese robot de Mojo era tan fuerte esta vez!

Blossom se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera ayudarlos, lo que fuera.

Y entonces sus ojos rosados se detuvieron en la máquina de rayos Z blancos en la esquina de la habitación.

Probablemente se quedó con la vista fija en ese lugar durante varios segundos, porque sus compañeras siguieron su mirada y se sobresaltaron.

—Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, Blossom...

—¡... y es una pésima, terrible idea que ni siquiera deberíamos considerar!

La líder del grupo se volvió al escucharlas, todavía un poco ensimismada, antes de negar rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Chicas... se los debemos—dijo entonces, intentando mantenerse tan firme como podía cuando ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura—. Al menos intentarlo...

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Dijiste que estaban ayudando... ¿cómo estás tan segura?

Blossom mordió su labio inferior, apartando la vista por un momento. A su memoria recordó aquel altercado luego del robo, y también esa comunicación implícita que había tenido con Brick durante la pelea hacia menos de media hora.

Negó ligeramente. No era el momento para hablar de eso.

—Sólo... lo sé. Tienen que confiar en mí, chicas—pidió al mirarlas nuevamente, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro—. ¿Por favor?

Sus dos amigas intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos, notándose todavía bastante escépticas.

—Podría salir mal...

—... pero también podría salir bien.

—¡El profesor va a matarnos...!

—... yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

Luego de unos minutos de contemplación, finalmente las dos asintieron, aunque no se veían del todo seguras.

—Está bien... confiamos en ti, Blossom—aseguró Bubbles al acercarse a ella, para colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido, antes de que me arrepienta—farfulló Buttercup, encargándose de traer la máquina de rayos Z a dónde ellas se encontraban, con un largo suspiro.

Blossom que siempre había prestado atención cuando el profesor realizaba sus experimentos, supo como encenderla y configurarla.

Sentía que su estómago se revolvía, como cuando comía demasiado chocolate. Aquello podía salir mal, terriblemente mal.

Pero no había otra opción.

—Lo haremos las tres juntas—dijo por fin, y el grupo de muchachas apuntó con la máquina mientras la líder colocaba su dedo en el gatillo, intentando ignorar que su cuerpo temblaba—. ¡A la una... dos...!

No siquiera alcanzó al número tres. Si lo hacía, tal vez se arrepentiría. El rayo de luz se disparó e impactó de inmediato en los tres chicos inconscientes, envolviendo sus cuerpos.

El brillo era demasiado fuerte, por lo que las tres muchachas debieron apartar la mirada, al igual que cubrirse de la onda expansiva detrás de la misma máquina.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, unos segundos o varios minutos, pero cuando Blossom abrió los ojos, el brillo se había apagado.

Fue la primera en enderezarse y dirigir su vista hacia los chicos, preparándose para los que fuera que viera. Pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que realmente vio.

Allí estaban los tres RowdyRuff Boys, de pie y sin ningún rastro de heridas en sus cuerpos. Había, sin embargo, algo diferente en ellos.

Eran más altos, más imponentes, incluso sus rostros parecían haber madurado años en tan sólo unos segundos.

Y en la cintura de cada uno, había un cinturón negro con un compacto, su color y la letra R siendo la única diferencia entre los suyos y los de ellas.

Los ojos carmesí de Brick encontraron los suyos un momento después, y aunque no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, estaba segura de que no podía ser algo malo... ¿o sí?

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Quise mostrar un poco de la vida de los chicos hasta ahora, porque en adelante ya no será lo mismo, se los aseguro ;)

Es costumbre mía responder los comentarios que recibo. Si ustedes se toman un momento de su tiempo para hablarme, ¿por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo? Aquí vamos.

**OFIXD:** ¿Honestamente? ¡Yo tampoco! Pero acá estoy :P ¡Gracias por comentar!

**nyx:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya sido interesante. Mi favorito siempre ha sido Butch, me encanta su cabello *w* ¡Gracias por comentar!

**plutx:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu paciencia, lo aprecio mucho, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Y eso fue todo por el momento. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, y seguir esta historia. Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente muy pronto, tanto como sea posible.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
